


Some twisted selection to make the moment come alive

by stodgysays



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Frisky Business, Frustration, Naughty, Punishment, afternoon sex, bored as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays
Summary: When boredom sets in, the fun begins.





	Some twisted selection to make the moment come alive

You nuzzle into the shoulder of a pensive Tim while he reads a script for the third time.  Oblivious to you pouting, he ignores how you intentionally drape your hair over the paper and casually pushes it to the side to continue his work.  You had been horny all afternoon and were sick of dropping subtle hints.  It was time for him to know you needed to be fucked properly.  

Getting up to fetch some water, you brush your hand over his arm.  He instinctly grabs it and quickly kisses it without even looking up.  Rolling your eyes, you head into the kitchen to return with a glass of ice water.  Smirking on the way back, you form a surprised O with your mouth and spill the water right on Tim's script.  He holds the sopping papers and gives you a look of shock with wide eyes.  You bite your bottom lip. 

"You never should have done that," he grabs you by the wrist and pulls you hard down on the couch.  "You wanted attention, and now you've ruined my work.  Now, you will get what you deserve."  He drapes you over his lap lifting your skirt to expose your red panties.  Without warning, you feel a quick slap across your backside.  It's enough to leave a handprint but not too chiding to make you want him to stop  

You turn to his face and pout slyly.  He knows you are provoking him, so he spanks you harder on the other cheek.  This one makes your ass sting.  His hand reaches under the inner seam of your panties, and a finger reaches into your slit.  It slides in too easily.  The free hand, spanks you again while his finger curls itself inside of you.  "Ah," you moan. He contines until you convulse around his finger and push back on his hand to urge him to add an another finger.  He doesn't, and you half orgasm falling from the building wall of pleasure back to frustration.

"Sit up," he instructs.  You climb off of him in a dizzy haze and sit facing him hoping your punishment would continue.  Unzipping his pants, he grabs your ponytail and pushes your face down to his wet lap.  "Suck me hard and long, and leave no mess!"  You reach inside and grab his shaft.  Slowly, you run your tongue along its length stopping at the tip to breathe a hot breath and engulf Tim's entire cock in your mouth.  He moans as you mouth sucks him and slides over him repeatedly.  You add your hand while your mouth focuses on the weeping head.  Another slide of your mouth down his length, and Tim is shooting his seed along your throat.  You lick him clean and look expectedly up to his face.  

"You might as well touch yourself if you want to get off again," Tim says smiling a maniacal smile with arms folded.  "Go ahead, I'll watch."  

 

 


End file.
